A Promise Fulfilled
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy may be criminals but Rae’s love for the changeling convinces her that their life isn’t what they promised each other and so once again they change their identities to start their lives over with a clean slate. But what happens when the
1. Love Isn't Evil

**A Promise Fulfilled**

_**Raven and Beast Boy may be criminals but Rae's love for the changeling convinces her that their life isn't what they promised each other and so once again they change their identities to start their lives over with a clean slate. But what happens when their past comes back to haunt them? Will the Titans capture and turn them in? RAExBB SEQUEL TO TOGETHER FOREVER**_

**Ages:**

**Raven (16)**

**Beast Boy (16)**

**Cyborg (18)**

**Starfire (16)**

**Robin (17)**

**Jinx (16)**

**Chapter 1**

**Love isn't Evil**

Raven sat on her bed in her black room, staring up at the roof. She smiled as she thought of the changeling but then frowned. Rae knew very well who she loved but never told him because she was scared he didn't feel the same way. The facts of what he had done for her gave her hope though. Beast Boy had promised they'd be together forever. She blushed darkly at this. He left the titans and went to a life of crime for her. But she was still doubtful that counted. They had after all been together since they were small and perhaps he merely thought of her as his sister. She thought back to when she told Robin Beast Boy was her responsibility. Even back then, subconsciously, she loved him but didn't know it. Obviously she was very protective of him not only because she loved him but she knew what he had been through in his life and didn't want him to get her. He was her responsibility as he was hers. Although he had not been there to stop the man from raping her years ago, she didn't blame him. The goth sighed and turned over, laying on her stomach. They had promised each other a normal life where they didn't have to steal. This wasn't that life. She remembered early that morning she had watched a show about three magical sisters and one was in love with a demon.

"Love can't be evil," he had told her, "that's why I have to be good and not evil."

The dark teen saw his point. Being bad was fun but being good meant being happy. She wanted BB to be happy. She yawned as her chin rested on her arms, "That's it then. We're going to have to be good. No stealing or fighting. We'll have to make new identities and start a new life." Unfortunately, that was going to be harder than she thought.


	2. Our Friends Are Criminals

**Chapter 2**

**Our Friends Are Criminals**

Robin brought up every case linking to BB and Raven and checked the profiles to see how the robberies were described. He sighed and turned around in his chair to face his team. "It's them Star. Beast Boy and Raven are the criminals."

Star gasped, still hopping beyond hope it wasn't true that her own friends had turned into criminals.

"Raven probably turned him and that's why she wanted to join the titans so she could make him into a criminal too. She probably thought we wouldn't arrest them then," the Boy Wonder said seriously.

Cyborg frowned, "We don't know how it happened, Robin. Raven could've tried being a titan, didn't like it, and then asked BB to leave with her."

"And turn him into a villain," Rob added.

"You always think of the worst thing that could possibly happen, Robin. You don't know the first thing about her life and did either of you two try to find out? No," he shouted and walked out of the room.

Starfire was becoming nervous, "Friend Cyborg is right friend Robin. They are our friends. We should not assume the worst. Perhaps they were under some mind control or…"

"Star, remember they told us they worked with the homeless? I did some research and there is no record of anyone getting a job there when they said they had one. It was a lie. I have a hunch on who there so-called boss is or was and I think it's time we paid her a little visit." The spiked haired teen stood up as Star flew them both over to an abandoned building where the Hive were suppose to be living. He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Jinx. She stared at him, "Well this is unexpected. I suppose you want to save time by turning us in before we commit a crime now, is that it?"

"We know you're keeping Beast Boy and Raven here. We want to talk to them." He ordered.

Jinx sighed, "Well it only took you a couple of years but they're gone."

"When?" Robin frowned.

"What makes you think I'll tell you Boy Blunder?" The pink haired witch folded her arms and leaned on the doorway.

Robin just looked angry, "Tell me where they are Jinx."

She looked at the orange girl and sighed, "Too bad for you they didn't say where they were going except that Raven said she needed to fulfill some promise she made. Beast didn't say anything" Jinx answered grimly.

Starfire looked confused, "Beast?"

"Well he isn't exactly a boy anymore, is he?" She raised a brow.

"Let's go check the hotels Star," Rob started leaving.

"Just so you now," Jinx started.

Star turned and stared at her.

"You won't be able to find them if they don't want to be found. Raven's a master at disguises. Even I wouldn't be able to tell the difference barely."

She nodded, "Thank you…friend Jinx."

"Whatever," Jinx replied coldly and walked back in, closing the door.

Starfire smiled and followed Robin.

**With Cyborg**

Cyborg had tried calling Raven but got no reply until an hour later.

"_Hello?" Raven's voice was different from the last time they met. It was full of fear and showed she was nervous._

"Hi Rae, it's Cy. Look Robin and Star went looking for you cause Star heard you two use your real names and now Rob wants to throw you both in prison. I think he's heading toward your house."

"_We moved out of Jinx's place this morning Cyborg. We're fine, don't worry. I'm changing our disguises and we're moving to this house we bought with the money we saved from selling half of our stuff." She sounded calmer and even cheerful._

"If you guys need any help give me a call and I'll try to make sure Robin doesn't find you guys." He said seriously.

"_Thanks but don't get yourself kicked out of the titans on our account. I very much doubt he could find us now."_

_In the distance you could hear, "How about blond?"_

"_You already act it; it's too obvious," Raven laughed. "Try blood red."_

Cy stayed silent.

"_We're changing our hair colors and I'm getting stuck as a dumb blond and Beast's supposed to pass as a school professor." She explained, giggling._

Cyborg chuckled, "B as a school professor? Hard to imagine that. Too bad I can't come and see you guys."

"_Why not? He has his first class in a week. Guess what he's teaching?" She was obviously smiling._

"Let me guess. It has to have something to do with animals." He asked.

"_He's teaching zoology and his second job is a veterinarian."_

"Don't those jobs seem a little obvious?"

"_Well do you think Gar can handle a bunch of teenagers?"_

"Point taken; so what do you do?"

"_The stupid blond gets to work as a Coyote and a librarian."_

"You're not old enough to…"

"_We're disguised as twenty one year olds Cyborg. Besides I'll be careful."_

"Okay well I better go before they come back." He hung up and sighed.

Later that night Robin and Starfire came back, having no luck in finding Rae or BB.

"Perhaps they left town?" Star asked sadly.

**Uh, I'm grounded from the computer so I won't be able to update any of my stories unless I find a way to type them up. I already typed this story up so this won't be much of a problem.**


	3. Pizza Anyone?

**Chapter 3**

**Pizza Anyone?**

Beast Boy dyed his hair blood red. His usual green eyes were hidden by grey contacts and Raven had changed his skin so that it was slightly grey.

Rae had long blond hair now with milky skin and bright green friendly eyes.

Using the money they had, the two bought a two bedroom house with a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms and a guest room beside the bedrooms upstairs.

A week pasted and they bought the basics, which did not include furniture because the house came with it, such as food, shampoo, etc.

BB chomped down on some tofu that morning before heading off to his first class for zoology. He felt extremely nervous. Even though he knew everything about animals he wasn't quite sure he could teach teens his own age about them. He smiled nervously at his class, "Good morning class."

Raven however was heading down to the library for her morning shift. She yawned and walked into her quiet sanctuary, smiling at her new friend.

The brunette returned the smile and returned to putting the books back on the shelf, "Right on time Rachel."

Rae checked in and began helping her with the cart full of books.

Back at the Tower Starfire and Robin had checked every hotel and found nothing.

Rob fell onto the couch, "Maybe they really did leave town, but they could have used everything they stole for money and bought a house."

Star sat beside him with a sympathetic look on her face.

Cyborg sweat dropped, "Man, we'll never find them at this rate. They didn't tell Jinx so they must have thought everything out."

"But they couldn't possibly know that we know what they're really doing." He sighed.

Cy's arm rung. "Oh, um, sorry I got a phone call." He walked out into the hallway.

"_Hello?" Raven's voice spoke cautiously._

"Hey Rae, waz up?"

"_Oh, well I was wondering if you still wanted to visit us?"_

"Sure thing but Robin has searched every hotel and now he's convinced you guys either left town or bought a house. Why did you guys leave anyway?" He asked curiously.

"_Um, that's sort of personal but it was basically because we weren't really happy, ya know?"_

Cyborg chuckled, "It sounds like you're adding BB's vocabulary to your dictionary."

"_Ha-ha, very funny," she smirked. "Look, if you can you can meet us at the pizza place but you should probably use that ring for a disguise."_

"So what do you two look like?"

"_Just ask for Gar's table."_

"Who's Gar?" He raised a brow.

"_It's his real name."_

"Oh alright, I'll see you around….?"

"_Probably around five pm tonight because he has a lot of papers to fill out still at school."_

"See-ya then."

"_Bye." She replied._

The tin man walked back into the main room.

"Who was it Cyborg?" Robin asked casually.

"Just Bumblebee," he lied, smiling. "She asked me out on a date tonight."

The orange girl giggled, flying into the air cheerfully, "How wonderful friend Cyborg!"

A small smiled spread on the Boy Wonder's face, "About time too."

"Well, I better get ready before 5," he looked at the clock and went to his room to get his rings he had repaired.

**5pm**

Cyborg went to the pizza place, "Uh, I'm looking for Gar's table." He told the waiter.

She smiled at him, "This way sir."

He sat down at a table were two people sat. "Hi," he smiled nervously.

"Do you have a name to use here?" The guy asked seriously when Cyborg sat down.

"Oh, um Victor but you can call me Vic." Cy sweat dropped. Where they even them?

"Nice to meet you Victor," the girl smiled and shook his hand before returning to playing with her blond hair. "I'm Rachel." Her green eyes sparkled happily.

Vic looked over at the guy who was frowning.

"Gar," he said seriously, not offering a hand shake but instead leaning back in his chair, his arms folded and legs crossed. He wore some tan work pants and white work shirt and a coat that veterinarians used. His grey eyes stared bored at him as his expression seemed serious.

"Well shake hands," Rachel told Gar, frowning at him and giving him a nudge.

Gar leaned forward and offered his hand, his expression not changing.

Victor shook it, "So…"

"Sorry about this Victor but this isn't one of his better days. That and we have to get used to acting this way in public." She smiled, apologetically.

"Raven?" He asked surprised and when she nodded he let out a breath of relief. He laughed, "Man you guys are good. If you hadn't told me I wouldn't think you two were…well, you!"

"We also have to act this way in public in case Rob follows you." Gar said, his expression had softened and his eyes smiled. "If he asks, we met you over the internet."

Vic smiled, "Oh he thinks I'm on a date." He laughed. "Hey, shouldn't we have names for them too, in case he does watch?"

"Starfire's real name is Korri and Robin is Dic." Rae smiled happily.

"_Dic?_" He broke out laughing. "_That's_ _his name!_"

Rachel giggled and nodded.

Gar was trying hard not to laugh. Tears of laughter were falling down his face but he bit his lip in order to try and keep it in.

Rae silently counted. _4…3…2…_

The changeling burst out laughing.

She patted him on the back, smiling and giggling, "At least you tried but maybe we should call him Richard instead so you two won't attract everyone's attention when someone says his name."

"Oh come on Rav-Rachel. It's hilarious!" Victor had another round at laughing when he heard Gar whisper it.

Rachel smacked him on the side of his head, "You really have to learn to act your age."

Gar smiled at her, causing her to blush darkly and look away. "Alright Rae but I have to get something in return." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Her face turned beat red.

Victor was smiling widely, desperately wanting to see how this turned out.

She gulped, "Wh-what?"

He smiled and looked like he was thinking, "Hm, I don't know. Maybe, my game station back?"

Raven's face turned from embarrassed and nervous to angry, frustrated, and …disappointed? "Garfield," she stood up angrily and glared daggers at him.

Vic shook his head. "He's done it now. Well I'll see you on Saturday or something. Same time." He stood up and left quickly.

"Vic, you traitor!" Gar shouted as he ran for his life.


	4. Internet Buddies

**Chapter 4**

**Internet Buddies**

Robin and Starfire had given up on finding them but the Boy Wonder seemed suspicious about Cyborg's internet buddies he met three times a week.

Rob then decided he should follow him.

Victor went to the pizza place as usual and the three went there so often that the employers just let them in since they were regulars. He sat down with Rachel and Gar.

Gar sighed, "Hello Victor."

"Hey Gar," Vic sat down. "Rachel," he smiled at them.

Rachel smiled back, "Five hundred dollars last night."

Vic raised a brow, impressed. "Man, you're good."

Rob was hiding on the roof, listening. _Where did she get five hundred dollars? She sounds suspicious._

"How is it that what I make in a week you can get in a single night at a bar job?" Gar frowned.

She laughed, "It's not _just _a bar job Gar. I bet you don't even know what a Coyote does, do you?" Rae leaned over the table, smirking at him.

He huffed and turned away, "Serve drinks?"

Victor rolled his eyes, "They have to dance on the bar, sing, and try to get people to buy them drinks. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't got a hang over yet."

"Me, too," Gar spoke, brow raised.

Rachel smiled, "Well, I don't drink it of course! I just spit it back into an empty beer bottle!"

"Ingenious," Vic commented. "So do you drink _any_?"

She shook her head, "Are you kidding?"

Victor smiled, "So how are the kids, Gar?"

"Terrible," he groaned as he leaned forward. "They just won't stop talking."

Rae and Vic laughed.

Gar frowned.

"Sorry Gar," Rachel apologized. "That just sounded funny coming from you."

Victor nodded, "Yeah man but hey, when are you two gonna get married?"

"Married?" They both went beat red.

"Yeah, I mean it's obvious you two love each other and all," he added, smiling slyly.

Rae glanced at Gar.

He stuttered, "B-but…"

"Neither of us is ready to marry anyone," she covered for him. "So how are Korri and Richard?"

"Well Korri seems depressed now and Rich is just obsessed as usual but has been ignoring her somewhat."

Rachel expressed curiosity, "Really? I wonder why he's just ditching her like that. I mean they love each other for god's sake!"

"Yeah but I think he's afraid of commitment," Victor answered seriously.

Rachel checked her watch, "Well it's looks like it's almost time for me to go to work." She stood up and smiled, "Bye Victor. See you at home Gar." Rae walked away.

Gar watched her leave.

"You really do love her, huh?" Vic asked.

"Yeah," Gar showed a smile but then realization hit him. "Victor!" He stood up angrily.

Vic chuckled, "Calm down man. Your secret's safe with me. Besides I think she loves you too."

"Really," he sat down.

"Well remember we know she loves _someone_ so it must be someone she knows well." He grinned.

Gar sighed, "That doesn't mean it's me. Besides she said we weren't ready to marry anyone."

"Yeah but she didn't say it right away. She was waiting for your reaction man." Victor told him.

He smiled slightly, "Thanks. I'll see you later then. I have the next shift in about half an hour."

Robin was very curious to know who exactly these two were. Once back at the Tower he questioned Cyborg who said he'd met them a long time ago on the internet.

**Merry Christmas!**


	5. House Call

**Chapter 5**

**House Call**

Rachel didn't arrive home until one thirty in the morning while Gar was fast asleep.

The following morning Rachel woke up at six thirty. She sleepily pushed Gar's door open and walked over to his bed, "Gar, wake up." She nudged him.

He groaned and turned over.

"You have to go to work," she told him as she yawned and pushed him.

"Just five more minutes," he mumbled in his sleep.

Rae grabbed his blankets and yanked them off the bed.

Gar curled up in a ball and snuggled against his pillow.

Noticing he was only wearing boxers her face flushed and she became wide awake. "Garfield!"

"Ah!" He accidentally rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a thump. "Ow," Gar sat up, rubbing his head. He yawned, "Morning Rae." He was too sleepy to notice she was blushing or that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I-I uh I-I'm going to make breakfast," she stuttered as she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

He frowned. _Why was she…?_ Gar looked down and his face flushed. "Oh god, I forgot I wasn't wearing a shirt." He stood up and quickly grabbed a random T-shirt and put it on before realizing something else. "She's cooking?" A queasy expression was on his face as he ran down the stairs to see her making tofu eggs, boiling water, and getting out her herbal tea. He sighed as he took a seat in the kitchen, "Friday."

She put the plate of tofu eggs in front of him, "Are you behind in grading your papers again?" Rachel sat at the other end of the table, sipping her tea.

"Yeah, do I really have to do this job? Can't I just stick with one job?"

"When you get promoted at your second job, yes," she answered seriously.

"Hey Rae," Gar smiled.

"Hm?" Rae glanced at him.

"How about we call in sick and have a day off?"

She smiled softly, "Well we have been working for a month so I guess we could."

His grey eyes sparkled at her, "Cool, I'll call the school and the library." He jumped out of the chair and toward the phone.

Rachel giggled, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe we could go pay a little visit to Vic at the tower and cheer up Korri, ya know." He dialed the number to the school.

**At the Tower**

Ding-Dong

Cyborg paused the game as he opened the door.

"Hi Victor, we thought we could visit you." Rachel smiled.

Gar shrugged, "Her idea but I was wondering what the inside of your house looked like."

Cy grinned, "Come in. I want you two to meet Robin and Starfire."

Robin who was listening to the conversation jumped off the couch and walked toward them. "So your Cyborg's internet buddies?"

They nodded.

"Yeah, we were really surprised when we met him and he told us he was a Teen Titan." Rae spoke happily.

Gar stared at Rob, bored.

The doors swished open and Starfire walked in and saw Rae and Gar. She walked over to them happily. "Hello."

Rachel ran over to her and gave her a hug, "Starfire! I've heard so much about you! My favorite color is pink and my name is Rachel."

Star returned the hug until she heard Rae gasping for air, "Nice to meet you friend Rachel. My favorite color is also pink. Would you like to participate in the girl talk?"

"Definitely," Rachel smiled as she followed the orange girl out of the room.

Gar sweat dropped.

Robin shook his head, "So do you want to play game station, Gar?"

He shook his head, "Sorry I don't play. Vic, I would enjoy seeing some of your inventions."

"Sure," Cyborg led the way to his room.

When they were in the hallway and Robin couldn't hear them the tin man broke out laughing. "Dude, Robin's all pissed."

Gar allowed himself a small smile, "I can't believe Rae went with Starfire willingly."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I kinda feel sorry for her. Can you imagine the torture Star's putting her through right now?"

**Star's Room**

Rachel stifled a groan, wearing a fake smile as Starfire gave her some pink clothes to try on. "Um, Starfire?"

"Yes, friend Rachel," the orange girl smiled brightly.

She tilted her head, frowning slightly, worried, "Are you alright? You seem kind of sad?"

The fake smile was obvious.

"Is it about Beast Boy and Raven?"

Star gasped, "You know them?"

"Well Victor told us about them and that you seemed upset about something."

She lowered her head and sat beside her, "I miss them. I do not believe either of my friends could be criminals but friend Robin says they are. Friend Cyborg thinks there is some "big piece of the puzzle missing" as he says."

Rae offered her a sincere smile, "The world is full of people Star." She rubbed her friend's back. "Not all of them are either good or evil. Some can't find the line between them. Others are confused and tricked into being bad when they don't want to. And for those few in between, being bad seems more enjoyable than being good."

Tears fell from Star's green eyes as she looked up at Rachel, "Friend Raven used to tell me that nothing in life is fair."

Rachel smiled at her, "She's right. Life isn't fair." She looked away, "If it was, life would be perfect. But if life was perfect," she closed her eyes, smiling at Starfire, "everything in life wouldn't be worth much. We couldn't cherish the good times."

The orange teen stopped crying, "You remind me of friend Raven." She sniffled.

"I doubt she'd ever be a blond though," she started playing with a strand of her hair, laughing softly.

**With Robin**

Rob was extremely suspicious of Rachel and Gar. He walked down the hallway and put his ear to Starfire's door.

Rachel's face was beat red as she wore Star's pink sleeveless dress.

"Oh you look wonderful friend Rachel!" Star cheered happily. "I wonder what that guy would think."

"What guy?" Rae asked, curiously as her face returned to normal. "You mean Gar?"

"You are a couple, yes?" She asked.

Her face flushed, "NO! We're just really good friends."

"But you love him, yes?"

"I-uh, why do you say that?"

"Friend Cyborg told me much about both of you and he thinks you two would make a wonderful couple." She answered honestly.

Rachel sighed, "Starfire, can you keep a secret?"

Star nodded.

Robin listened intently.

"I love Gar but I'm afraid he might not feel the same way."

At this the Boy Wonder left to see what Gar and Cy were talking about. He heard the tin man laugh.

"Gar, you need to stop being so serious."

"She didn't happen to tell you why we left, did she?" Gar asked.

"Nah, she said it was personal but I think it's some promise. At least that's what Jinx said."

At Jinx's name a little red flag went up in Robin's head.

"A promise?" He paused in thought.

**Flashback**

_Raven sat down on the sandy beach and stared at the sun rise as BB took the spot beside her. "Beast Boy, do you think we'll ever have normal lives?"_

"_Hm," he turned to face her and offered a reassuring smile, "Yeah, as normal as we can get for people with powers." He laughed. _

_The dark girl's eyes reflected happiness, "But we'll do it together, right? I mean, you're the only friend I've ever had and.."_

"_Course Rae," he smiled his signature grin._

"_Promise grass stain," she smiled slightly._

"_I promise." He paused for a moment. "I promise to get us some ice cream, too."_

_Rae shook her head, almost smiling._

**End Flashback**

"A normal life," he whispered to himself. He smiled. "Did Rachel ever tell you how we met?"

"No, she just basically told me about everything after you left." He said sadly.

He frowned, "What happened to her?"

Cy shook his head, "I don't know if she'd want me to tell ya man."

"I have to know." He said seriously.

"Well, she was raped Gar."

Gar choked, "She…" He felt a stream of guilt and regret flow through him.

"She doesn't blame you Gar. She just wished you were there to help her after it happened."

Robin was surprised. He never would have thought the blond had been through such abuse.

**Back in Starfire's Room**

Even after Rachel put on different clothes for Star she still seemed depressed. Rae smiled sympathetically and sat beside the orange girl, "You know what Star."

She looked up at her.

"I think Victor- I mean Cyborg's right. I think maybe they were just confused and didn't mean any harm." The blond offered her friend a smile.

Starfire returned the smile, staring into her new friend's eyes. "You really remind me of friend Raven. Except she couldn't express emotions."

"You believe in destiny, right?"

The orange teen nodded.

"Well I think you'll be destined to meet them again. Maybe it will be when you're least expecting it." It hurt to see her so down but she had to hold in her tears and gave her a hug.

"Thank you friend Rachel," she spoke.

"Don't mention it and you know I think you and Robin would make a cute couple." She smiled.

Star blushed, looking down, "Oh I do not think he likes me like that."

"Trust me; he really does. And if you need to talk about anything just give me a call." Rae wrote down her cell phone number and handed it to her. "I might not answer if it's past eight pm though so only if it's an emergency."

"Thank you again friend. May I go meet your friend Gar?" She asked.

"Sure but he's really serious so try not to hug him too hard if you do hug him."

The two walked out of the room and knocked on Cyborg's door.

"Friend Cyborg," Star called.

The door opened.

"Hey Star," he grinned. "Rachel, come in. Gar was just telling me about your little wake up call this morning." He smiled slyly.

Rachel's face went red and she frowned angrily, "He was the one who was refusing to wake up!"

Starfire walked in behind her and noticed the expression on her friend seemed extremely familiar.

"Calm down Rae," Gar told her sternly. "Besides I already apologized this morning."

Her face went back to normal and she laughed nervously, "Sorry I overreacted. I guess I really should've bought that chocolate bar for ya know."

The boys' faces went red, knowing what she meant.

Star tilted her head and blinked, "Are you referring to the PMS?"

"Yeah," Rachel laughed. "Nasty mood swings."

Robin was listening in from the vents. "Hm," he pondered. _Somehow I think they have something to do with Raven and Beast Boy._


	6. One Jailed, One Dead?

**Chapter 6**

**One Jailed, One Dead?**

Rachel and Garfield walked home.

Robin was following them.

"What a day," Gar fell on the couch, yawning. "I think I'm gonna take a nap before my shift comes."

"Me too. Starfire was seriously depressed." Rae said stretching.

"Yeah, well you know we can't go back after all the work we've done so far."

She smiled, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were maturing."

He flashed her his signature smile, "Heh, good thing you know better then." He leaned back, frowning.

Rae's smile disappeared as she sat beside him, "What's wrong?"

"Vic told me. He said, you were…raped."

"Oh Beast Boy," she embraced him.

The Boy Wonder was shocked. _Gar is Beast Boy?_

He wrapped his arms around her, smiling slightly, "You haven't called me that in a while." Gar rubbed her back.

"It wasn't your fault," Rachel said sadly as tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd blame yourself." She looked into his eyes as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

Gar wiped away the tears with his thumb and smiled softly, "I know but I can't help it. I never wanted any harm to come to you, ever. That's why I agreed to come with you. That's why I'll never leave you," he blushed.

Rae turned cherry red as all the blood rushed to her face. "Gar, I-I…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because the door fell down as Robin walked in, "Beast Boy, you are under arrest." **(Geez, talk about ruining the moment)**

They both stood up.

Rachel stood in front of him, "NO! YOU AREN'T TAKING HIM ANYWHERE!" She yelled.

"You're under arrest too Rachel but then again would you like to be called _Raven_?"

Rae glared, "My name is not _Raven._"

"Robin, leave her out of this. She hasn't done anything." Garfield told him. "And she's not Raven!"

"Where is she then Beast Boy?" Rob narrowed his eyes.

Gar narrowed his, "She DIED ROBIN! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! SHE GOT SHOT THE DAY WE LEFT JINX'S HOUSE!"

"So Cyborg knew then? No wonder he defended you." The Boy Wonder said angrily. "Then who are you?" He pointed at Rachel.

"None of your business _Dick_." She glared.

His face flushed and he became even more angry, "How do you know my real name!"

The changeling laughed, "Aw man I still can't get over his name being _Dick_!"

Rob put the hand cuffs on Gar and started to take him away.

"Gar," Rae called sadly. "You said you'd never leave me."

"And I won't," he said smiling sadly. "Don't worry; I'll get out of this."

Robin closed the door as the cop car drove away.

The blond went up to him and slapped him, "Why couldn't you let us be? Don't you realize how sad Starfire will be when she hears _you_ put _Beast Boy_ in _jail_?"

He rubbed the slap mark, "He's a criminal and so was Raven. You're lucky I'm not arresting you for helping him." He hopped on his motorcycle and rode off toward the tower.

"You're going to regret this Robin," Rachel was incased in a black aura as she grew slightly shorter, her blond hair darkened to purple and her friendly green eyes turned purple with anger and her skin became grey, "I told you he was my responsibility and that hasn't changed." She teleported away after quickly changing clothes.


	7. We’re Different People

**Chapter 7**

**We're Different People**

Raven appeared in the center of the main room.

Starfire looked up from her cooking and Cy paused the game to look behind him. They both gasped, "Raven!"

Star was in tears as she ran and gave her friend a bone crushing hug.

Cyborg walked over to her.

"Star…I can't..breath."

The orange teen blushed and released her, "Sorry friend Raven but I missed you very much."

"Where's Beast Boy?" The tin man asked.

"That's why I'm here. Robin put him in jail." She said angrily, her fists were clinched as she bit her lower lip.

She gasped, "Oh no!"

"Man, what happened?" He asked worried.

Rae shook her head, "Rachel accidentally used his real name and she didn't know Robin was there. He heard her and the next thing I know Beast Boy is being taken away by the police."

"Friend Rachel?"

She nodded, "Yeah Star, she's the only one who knew I was alive." She spoke to Cyborg mentally. _Robin thinks I'm dead because Gar said so and it's better if no one knows Rachel and I am the same person._ "She was right about what she told you about us too Starfire. We were confused. We didn't mean for it to go so far."

"I understand friend but what will we do about friend Beast Boy?"

"I think it's time we paid Jinx a visit." Raven stated.

**Jinx's House**

Rae knocked on the door, Star and Cy standing behind her.

The door opened and Jinx stared at her and the titans, "Well I certainly didn't expect this. I mean I haven't seen you in months but I guess you two were hiding. Anyway, come in." She stepped aside.

"Gar's in jail." Raven stated plainly.

Jinx poured some tea and handed the dark girl a cup, "What do you want me to do about it? I'm not breaking him out, if that's what you had in mind."

"Robin arrested him."

Star and Cyborg stayed quiet.

The pink haired witch smirked, "Oh, well that's different then. When?"

"Half an hour."

"Hm, give me a new identity and we'll call it even." She smiled, "Low price for a friend."

"Thanks," Raven smiled.

"So we will rescue friend Beast Boy?" Star asked.

"What are you gonna do Jinx?" Cyborg asked.

"Hello, only Rae here is going in the jail. You two are going to have to help me make a distraction." Jinx answered. "That and we're going to need a homeless guy off the street."

Cy and Star exchanged confused looks.

**In Front of Jail**

Jinx threw some hexes at the walls as the crashed down.

"Stop right there Jinx!" Cyborg had his sonic cannon aimed at her.

She smirked and made a hand motion for him to 'bring it.'

Starfire shot starbolts at her as she dodged them and met Raven and the unconscious homeless guy inside.

Rae had cast a spell to make the homeless guy look like Gar. "Gar!" She shouted.

"Rae! Is that you!" He shouted, his hands on the bars.

Jinx continued the battle with the titans as Raven put the homeless guy in Garfield's place and they teleported outside.

Robin appeared, "What are you up to now Jinx? Breaking out your friend?"

The pink haired witch shrugged, "Like you'd believe me if I told you the truth anyway. See-ya." She sent some more hexes their way as she ran toward Rae who teleported them back to Jinx's house. "Ok Raven. I'm gonna need a disguise."

She shrugged and Jinx's hair turned black, her eyes dark brown, and two inches taller.

Jinx looked in the mirror and smiled, "Nice." She turned back to them. "I'm gonna need a place to stay."

"Uh Rae? Why are you…?" The changeling asked curiously.

"Just getting Starfire on our side," she smiled. "We're gonna get this all straightened out." The dark girl removed his disguise. "Jinx, no more robbing and we'll get you a place to stay."

"Fine."

Raven and BB teleported to the tower where the three titans had just walked in.

"Nice to see you all again after so many years," Raven grimaced.

Beast chuckled nervously, "Hehe, hey guys. Sorry we took so long to visit."

Starfire and Cyborg went over to greet them.

The Boy Wonder was just confused **(I don't blame him. I'm the one writing the thing and I'm confused).** "But I just put Beast Boy in jail and Raven…? You're supposed to be dead."

"Really?" Raven asked, confused as she looked down at herself. "Damnit, I'm still alive." She spoke sarcastically, raising a brow at Rob.

"Jail? Why would I be in…" He glanced at Rae, "GAR!"

Star seemed confused.

_We can't let Robin know it was him. Act like they were different people._ She sent to the two titans mentally. "And Rachel," she sighed, shaking her head. "Honestly, trying to set us up like they did was horrible enough."

"What do you mean?" The spiky haired teen questioned.

"Well around the time we left we met them, and of course we didn't know it at the time; they were thieves. I believe the last things they stole were a bunch of video games." Raven faked trying to recall it.

"So that's why they knew Jinx but why use your names?" He asked seriously.

"Duh," the green teen spoke. "Rachel was already use to being called Rae and Gar just liked being called Beast for some strange reason."

"Don't forget they only framed us for years knowing we wouldn't be back from Africa in a couple years." Rae added.

"Yeah this way if they _did_ ever get caught we'd get the blame." The changeling nodded.

Robin fainted, muttering something about a brain overload.


	8. A Promise Fulfilled

**Chapter 8 **

**A Promise Fulfilled **

The following morning Raven and Garfield sat down on the edge of the roof of the tower.

Gar smiled at her, "Told you I wouldn't leave you."

Her cheeks were tinted red and she gave him a small shy smile.

"I bet he was sure scared when you yelled at him for me."

Raven's blush darkened, "Yeah, well he sure does know how to ruin the moment."

"Yeah," he laughed. "What were you gonna tell me anyway?"

"Um, no-nothing….important." She looked away.

"Oh come on. I've known you for too long to not know when you lie." He joked.

"Well," she looked out to the ocean. "It's just that…when I was," she paused. "It really helps to know you'll always be there. It means a lot to me."

The green teen blushed, "We look out for each other." He turned to her and grinned, "Together forever, right?"

Rae returned the gesture and gave him a hug, "Now and always."

"What would you say if I told you I loved you," he grinned at Raven's red face.

"Y-you do?" She asked shyly, biting her lower lip and her face pink.

"I have for a long time. I just didn't have the courage until Star told me you felt the same."

Raven punched him playfully, smiling, "Trust her not to keep a secret." She stared into his emerald colored eyes, "I love you Garfield."

"I love you too Raven." He flashed her a toothy grin, "Now and always."

"Together forever," she pressed her lips against his.

**THE END!**


End file.
